universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Z Warriors
These are the Z Warriors from the Dragon Ball series. Summary The Dragon Team, also known as the Dragon Ball Gang or the Z Warriors, is a group of Earth's mightiest warriors. Formed during Goku and Bulma's search for the Dragon Balls, they have since fought many battles in order to test their skills and reach other goals, and in turn have become the unofficial defenders of Earth. Team structure/Weaponry |-|Team structure= Leader * None Members *Goku *Bulma *Oolong (later retires) *Yamcha (later retires) *Puar (later retires) *Master Roshi *Krillin *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu (later retires) *Yajirobe (later retires) *Piccolo (joins during Raditz Saga) *Gohan *Vegeta (joins during Namek Saga) *Future Trunks (resides in new alternate timeline) *Android 18 (joins after Cell Games Saga) *Trunks *Goten *Mr. Satan *Good Buu (joins during Kid Buu Saga) *Uub *Pan Allies |-|Weaponry= Team weapons Artifacts *Swords *Guns *Power Pole *Dragon Radar *Zensu Beans Purpose/Objectives The strongest warriors sole purpose is to defend Earth from all sorts of threats, external or internal threats that would destroy it, whether intentionally or not, including all of the people living in it. Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 8: Digital: While many members have adopted ancient or mystical life styles, they live in an era of digital advancement, which humanity uses computers, tv and cell phones for long distance communication Power Source Divine: Energy Projection (Majority of their members are well known for their ability to manipulate their own life force energy to perform numerous techniques.) Energy Sensing (Some of their members possess this ability to sense energy from a great distance.) Nature: Martial Arts (Majority of the Z Warriors are well known martial arts specialists that have made names for themselves.) Transformation (Particularly the Saiyens which have the ability to transform into many different forms) Power Stats |-|Dragon Ball= DC: Moon: Kami strength as he was able to restore the moon after it was destroyed. Small Country: Son Goku in his teen years was able to go up against Piccolo who razed a small continent with his attack. Mountain-Town: The strength of other top level Z Warriors, comparable to Tien Shinhan who fought a casual Goku. Wall-Street: the strength of regular members such as Chi-Chi and Bulma. Durability: Small Country: Goku was able to take hits from Piccolo who was this strong when he razed a small continent. Mountain-Town: The durability of other high level Z warriors, comparable to casual Goku. Wall-Street: The durability of regular members such as Bulma and Chi-Chi. Speed: Lightspeed: Tien's Solar Flare which is basically a flash of sun light. Relativistic: Goku should be around this level as he managed to react to Solar Flare. Relativistic other Z Warrior members who should not be that far off in combat and/or reaction capabilities. Hypersonic+: the regular speed of most Z Warriors. Peak Human-Athletic: the speed of regular members. |-|DBZ Saiyan Saga= DC: Planet: Goku and Piccolo should be around this level comparable to planet buster level characters like Vegeta who was going to destroy earth with his Galick Gun. Moon: The strength of the other Z warriors who were around the strength of pre-training Piccolo who destroyed it with a single blast, they even managed to fight Saibamen which have the same level of strength as Raditz who managed to handle pre-training Goku and Piccolo. Durability: Planet: Goku managed to take hits from Vegeta when he was in his Oozaru form which should be more powerful than his Galick Gun attack. Moon: The strength of the other Z fighters who should be around or slightly above Saibamen level who are equivalent to Raditz. Speed: Relativistic: The combat and reaction speed of Goku and Piccolo who can react to most of Nappa's and Vegeta's attacks. Relativistic: The Speed of the Z Warriors who are faster than Saibamen. |-|DBZ Android/Cell Saga= DC: Small Star: The Strength of Goku, Vegeta, Future Trunks, Gohan and likely Piccolo after their three year training to prepare for the androids (Gohan is possibly stronger after defeating Super Perfect Cell). Planet: The strength of the other elite Z Warriors who should be much stronger than Saiyan Saga Vegeta. Durability: Small Star: The top tier Z Warriors are capable of taking blows from Androids and even Cell in his various forms. Planet: the durability of the other Elite Z Warriors, based on power scaling when they should be much stronger than Saiyan Saga Vegeta. Speed: FTL: The speed of top tier Z Warriors who should be much faster than Frieza and able to react to his attacks. Relativistic: The speed of the other Elite Z Warriors who managed to have that level of speed since their previous appearances. |-|DBZ Buu Saga= DC: Small Star-Star: The strength of Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Gotenks who would be around the strength of Majin Buu who is considered the strongest enemy in the final saga of the Dragon Ball Z franchise. Planet: the strength of the other Z Warriors who should be much stronger than before in the Android/Cell Saga. Durability: Small Star-Star: The strength of the Top Tier Z Warriors who managed to take attacks from Majin Buu while in his stronger forms. Planet: The durability of the other elite Z Warriors, who should be much stronger than their time in the Android Cell Saga. Speed: FTL: The Speed of top tier Z Warriors who managed to somewhat keep up with Majin Buu and trade blows with him for a good long while. Relativistic: The movement/combat/reaction speed of the other elite Z Warriors who are much faster than before. |-|Dragon Ball Super= DC: Universe: The strength of Goku, Vegeta, and likely a few others after the Buu Saga, with Goku as the strongest after obtaining Super Saiyan God form and managed to challenge Beerus, God of Destruction where their punches were powerful enough to threaten the fabric of the Universe (Likely stronger after number of training and new forms and abilities achieved). Small Star: After years of training, the other elite Z Warriors should be around this level now. Durability: Universe: The Durability of Goku, Vegeta and likely a few others, with Goku after achieving Super Saiyan God Form, when trading blows, he managed to tank the shockwaves of Beerus' punches and attacks (Likely stronger after achieving new forms and abilities). Small Star: The Durability of the other Elite Z Warriors via power scaling at least. Speed: Massively FTL+: The Speed of Top Tier Z Warriors who fought against enemies from other Universe in the Tournament of Power (With Goku and Vegeta being likely Higher). FTL: The speed of the other Elite Z Warriors via power scaling. Skills Stats Their Skills varies depending on races or sub types, but many of them possess similar kinds of attacks such as energy attacks, energy sensing and advanced martial arts techniques Strengths/Pros Their greatest strength is in their diversification in skills, while many of them are powerful fighters that can hold their own on the battlefield, there are others who can provide logistic, scientific or strategic supports. Weaknesses/Flaws Their biggest flaw notable is that some of their members often don't do much or cannot keep up with some of their other members. Or that one of their strongest fighters tends to let their enemies get ahead and even powers up because of his desire to prove his strength. Wins/Losses Gallery Category:Dragon Ball Category:Anime/Manga Category:Profile Category:Team Category:Tier 8 Civilization Category:Divinity Category:Nature